


What Will You Do To Him?

by LilyThistle



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Duelling, F/F, Protectiveness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyThistle/pseuds/LilyThistle
Summary: When Mr Ainsworth arrives in Halifax, his intention is clear: He wants to propose to Ann Walker. Ann does not want to marry him. Anne Lister promises to protect her from Mr Ainsworth, but he does not give up easily.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is set after Episode 4, but it's my own interpretation (wish-fulfillment) of what happened in Episode 5. I wanted to write two short chapters, but this is getting longer than I had expected ... I will include something i desperately want to see in the show though ;-)  
> Also, there are some sex scenes in this, but I rated it "Mature" because that's not the main focus of the story.

“What are you going to do to him?” Miss Walker asked, hiding her tear-stained face on Anne’s shoulder.

“I haven’t decided yet.” All Anne knew was that it would be an uncomfortable situation for Mr Ainsworth, no matter what she came up with.

Anne knew that Mr Ainsworth deserved to be punished for what he had done to Miss Walker. Miss Walker suffering years after the event, even though she was safe from him now, still feeling she owed that wretched man something, showed Anne the full extent of Mr Ainsworth’s horrible actions. But Anne also knew the more time she spent thinking about him, the more attention she paid him, the more importance he would gain in hers and Miss Walker’s lives. She was quick to push all thoughts of him out of her mind, deciding to deal with him should she come face to face with him.

“Everything is going to be all right,” she whispered against Miss Walker’s cheek, covering it with soft kisses. “He can never hurt you again.”

Miss Walker sobbed, but then took a deep breath. “And you won’t leave me because of what I have done with him?”

Anne kissed Miss Walker lightly. “You haven’t done anything. He’s the one to blame.”

Miss Walker nodded, but Anne could see that she didn’t believe her. Not yet. Anne had seen much improvement in Miss Walker during the last couple of weeks and just one letter from Mr Ainsworth had ruined all the progress they had made. Anne would not stand for this. Miss Walker deserved to live her life free of fear and Anne was prepared to do anything to make that possible.

On her walk home from the Walker estate, Anne couldn’t help but think of Mr Ainsworth. Her mind kept coming back to him and despite her earlier promise to herself, she pondered on what he had done to Miss Walker, and subsequently became angrier and angrier. She decided the best thing for her and Mr Ainsworth would be never to cross paths. This was the best solution for her mental and his physical wellbeing.

The next couple of days Anne spent in close proximity to Miss Walker. Whenever her busy schedule allowed, she made sure to visit her and even if it did not, she managed to drop in one or two hours each day. She didn’t know the exact date and time Mr Ainsworth was supposed to arrive, but she wanted to know as soon as possible, so she could be there for Miss Walker if he made any unwanted calls.

“Please behave yourself when he calls,” Miss Walker asked one evening as they sat together, playing backgammon.

“How do you mean?” Anne asked.

“The last time we talked about … him, I was very upset,” Miss Walker admitted. “I don’t want you to harm him, I don’t want you to do anything to him. Just ignore him.”

Anne took Miss Walker’s hands into hers. “If that is what you want, I’m going to respect that.”

Miss Walker smiled at her. “Thank you.”

“As long as he keeps away from you,” Anne continued. “He needs to know you’ve rejected him and there is nothing here for him.”

“No, please.” Anne could see the colour drain from Miss Walker’s face. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Despite Miss Walker’s distress, Anne had to smile. “Who says anything about stupid? I am the most rational, reasoning person that I know.”

“I meant don’t provoke him or get into a fight with him,” Miss Walker clarified. “Not for my sake.”

“All right,” Anne agreed, still smiling at Miss Walker, “but if it’s for my sake, am I allowed to defend myself against him?”

Now Miss Walker had to smile as well. “What situation would that be?”

“Maybe he insults my ancestral home,” Anne answered with a shrug. “Who can say.”

“I cannot imagine a single situation where he would do that,” Miss Walker said, shaking her head. “But do you promise me that you won’t do anything rash or ill-advised when you meet Mr Ainsworth?”

“ _If_ I meet him,” Anne corrected her. “I don’t plan to get to know him socially.”

“That’s good then.”

“But if he steps one toe out of line or looks at you in a way he shouldn’t, I’ll be there,” Anne added. “I promised you that you won’t have anything to fear from him ever again, and I will uphold that promise, come what may.”

Miss Walker did not look convinced. “You don’t need to do anything, not for my sake. It’s not worth it.” She lowered her gaze.

Thoughts of the backgammon game had been abandoned long ago, but now Anne also withdrew from it physically. She glided off her chair into a kneeling position in front of Miss Walker and took both of Miss Walker’s hands into hers. Miss Walker didn’t look at Anne but kept staring at her knees instead.

“Listen to me,” Anne whispered. “Your happiness _is_ worth it. I’m willing to pay any price to see you happy again. And if I have to kick Mr Ainsworth back into the hole he crawled out of, I will not hesitate.”

Miss Walker squeezed Anne’s hands. “I just don’t want to make a big fuzz over it, that’s all.”

Anne leaned up to kiss Miss Walker. “It’s not. It’s the least I can do for you.”

Miss Walker kissed her back lightly. “You don’t need to do anything for me. Just ignore him until he leaves.”

“I would like to do that, yes,” Anne said, “but if he comes near you, I won’t be able to.”

“Then do it for me,” Miss Walker asked of her. “It’s what would make me happiest.”

Anne bit her lip in contemplation. “If you are certain this is what you want, then I will promise you not to interfere in Mr Ainsworth’s business as long as he keeps away from you,” she finally agreed.

“I’m confident he will leave me be when I don’t answer his letter,” Miss Walker said, pulling Anne up by her arms. “Let’s not talk about him anymore.”

Anne sat down on the sofa beside Miss Walker and put an arm around her. “You’re right. Let’s spend the rest of the evening with more important things.”

She kissed Miss Walker again, this time not as lightly as before, but more demanding, the kind of kiss that would, as she had come to know, elicit a soft moan from Miss Walker. She was not disappointed. Miss Walker moaned quietly and moved closer to her. Anne cupped Miss Walker’s cheek and deepened the kiss. Miss Walker let her for a short while, then pulled away.

“We can’t,” she said, “not tonight. Not when you’re leaving me here alone.”

“I don’t have to leave,” Anne said, breathing against Miss Walker’s neck. She bit the soft skin lightly, just so she could enjoy the shiver that ran through the other woman as an answer.

“I don’t want you to leave either,” Miss Walker admitted, “but Miss Parkhill will arrive early tomorrow morning and I have to be there for her.”

Anne continued to bite and kiss Miss Walker’s neck. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around? I thought she was supposed to be there for you.”

“You’re tickling me!” Miss Walker complained. “And you know what I mean. I’m still a hostess.”

Anne sighed deeply. “Then we should say our goodbyes,” she said. “Will Miss Parkhill’s presence here still allow me to visit you?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Miss Walker answered. “Every day I have to spend without seeing you is a lost day.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Anne teased. “One of us has to be the grounded one in this relationship.”

“Will you accompany me up to bed?” Miss Walker whispered against Anne’s lips. “Just for a little while?”

Anne raised her eyebrows. “I thought you have to get up early.”

“Yes, you can help me get ready for bed,” Miss Walker answered with a shrug.

“And then you’ll just kick me out?”

“Now who’s being dramatic?”

*

The next morning, Anne got up at dawn to be with Miss Walker when she would wake up. For the first time in a week, her thoughts during the quiet hours of the night hadn’t been preoccupied with Mr Ainsworth, but with Miss Walker. She was coming out of her shell more and more, letting Anne see parts of her that showed Anne she was beginning to trust her completely.

The previous evening, Miss Walker had allowed Anne to undress her, but nothing more. It would not have been the first time they had been intimate, but Miss Walker was now in a place in their relationship where she could show Anne exactly what she wanted, which made Anne want her even more. Her goal was, one day, to be there when Miss Walker fell asleep and when she woke up again. For the moment, she had to change this plan due to Miss Parkhill’s arrival.

Miss Parkhill had been sent my Miss Walker’s relatives to keep her company while she was recovering from the news of Mrs Ainsworth’s untimely death. Anne would have been ready to fill the role of Miss Walker’s closest companion and confidante, but they had both agreed it would be better to have a relative stay with Miss Walker, so they would not arouse suspicion. Even though Anne hated not being able to be there for Miss Walker all the time, it was the most sensible arrangement for the time being. It was most important that Mr Ainsworth’s visit would be kept as short as possible, and that Miss Walker would be looked after.

Careful not to wake Miss Walker up, Anne knocked at her front door, instead of ringing the doorbell, as usual. She was greeted and led into the drawing room, where a young woman awaited her.

“Good morning, you must be Miss Parkhill,” Anne greeted the woman before anyone could introduce her.

“And you must be Miss Lister,” Miss Parkhill replied. “I’ve heard much about you.”

“Likewise,” Anne said. “I am here to visit Miss Walker. She has asked me to look in on her once in a while.”

“She’s still upstairs,” Miss Parkhill informed her, blushing slightly.

Anne was used to making women blush, and she might have had fun talking to Miss Parkhill, had she not been worrying about Miss Walker. “Shall we wait for her then?” she asked.

Miss Parkhill sat down on the same sofa Anne had kissed Miss Walker on the previous evening. “Please.” She pointed to an armchair. “Take a seat.”

Anne heeded her wishes, took off her top hat, and sat down. She saw Miss Parkhill eye her headdress, but she didn’t remark on it.

“You like to get up early then?”

“I have an estate to run,” Anne replied. “I like to get an early start.”

“I hope we’re not keeping you from anything important then,” Miss Parkhill said, glancing at the ceiling.

Anne knew that by “we” she actually meant Miss Walker. “I think of my social obligations as equally important,” Anne explained. “Miss Walker is a good friend of mine.”

“So I’ve been told,” Miss Parkhill agreed. “She talks frequently of you in her letters.”

“Oh?” Anne made. “Only good things, I hope.”

“We’re all thankful to you for keeping her company. She was getting lonely, all by herself in this big house.” Miss Parkhill sighed. “My mother tried to discuss the subject of marriage with her occasionally, but she did not want to hear about it.”

Anne flexed her fingers. “If she wishes to stay unmarried, then that is her decision, is it not?”

“We just want to see her happy.”

“I’ve noticed much of an improvement in her recently.” Anne felt defensive of Miss Walker now. If only these people knew. “You will see what I mean when she comes downstairs.”

“Maybe I should go up there and wake her. What do you think, Miss Lister?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Anne answered bluntly. “She wanted to be up and about when you got here. If you should find her still in bed, it would shock her and put an unnecessary strain on her.”

“Very well then,” Miss Parkhill nodded. “I will have one of the servants do it then.”

Anne had already stood up. “Allow me,” she said with a tiny bow. “It would be no trouble at all.”

Miss Parkhill looked a bit taken aback, but did not disagree, so Anne excused herself and went upstairs to find Miss Walker. A light knock on the door remained unanswered, so she let herself into Miss Walker’s bedroom, a place of many happy memories.

Miss Walker was still asleep; she lay on her side, curled into a ball. Anne hated having to wake her when she looked so at peace, but she also knew that Miss Walker would be angry with herself for having slept through Miss Parkhill’s arrival, so Anne sank to her knees next to the bed and began stroking Miss Walker’s soft hair.

“Ann, darling, wake up,” she whispered.

Miss Walker began to stir and murmured something, but her eyes remained closed.

“I’ve come to have breakfast with you,” Anne continued, in the hope it would make Miss Walker open her eyes. “And there’s someone here to see you.”

Miss Walker yawned and blinked. “Who is it?” she wanted to know, her tongue still heavy with sleep.

Anne kissed Miss Walker’s forehead. “Miss Parkhill,” she answered.

“Oh no,” Miss Walker moaned and stretched herself. “How long has she been here? What time is it?”

“It’s a quarter past nine,” Anne answered, “and she arrived before me.”

“Why did no one wake me?” Miss Walker wanted to know. She had sat up now. “I need to get dressed immediately.”

“Shhh,” Anne made, softly touching Miss Walker’s shoulder. “You don’t have to hurry, Miss Parkhill doesn’t mind waiting.”

Miss Walker still looked stressed but relaxed a bit. “Do you want to help me get dressed?”

Anne smiled at her.

“And I mean get dressed, no ulterior motive.”

Anne sat down on the bed next to Miss Walker and pulled her close. She began to kiss her neck, while playing with Miss Walker’s fingers.

“I think we have five more minutes,” Miss Walker sighed. “Miss Parkhill is in no hurry, is she?”

Anne smiled against Miss Walker’s neck. “Did you sleep well?” she wanted to know.

“I had a dream about you,” Miss Walker answered. “We were in Paris together.”

“This dream can come true in spring,” Anne said, letting one hand disappear under Miss Walker’s nightgown.

Miss Walker shivered. “Your hand is cold.”

“Lie down,” Anne said quietly, and Miss Walker immediately did as she was told. “I know we don’t have much time …”

“I don’t care,” Miss Walker murmured, closing her eyes. “I want you inside me.”

It was the first time Miss Walker had said something like this and it sent a jolt of arousal through Anne. She slowly moved her hand up further, watching Miss Walker’s face in concentration to see what she liked. Miss Walker had her eyes closed, but her mouth slightly open, as if she had just received a pleasant surprise. Anne tickled Miss Walker’s upper thigh, but instead of complaining, Miss Walker’s hips bucked, and she let out a moan before blushing immediately.

“She can’t hear us,” Anne assured her. “She’s downstairs, at the other end of the house.”

This calmed Miss Walker and she relaxed again. Anne would have loved to continue the teasing, but she also knew they couldn’t stay up here much longer without Miss Parkhill getting suspicious.

As if Miss Walker had read her mind, she moaned, “Anne, please.”

Anne was happy to oblige. She moved her hand up further until she could feel how much Miss Walker wanted her. There was no resistance, and Anne was able to slide two fingers into Miss Walker easily. Miss Walker moaned again and gripped Anne’s thigh so hard that Anne could feel her nails through three layers of clothing.

It did not take much for Miss Walker to come. Anne barely touched her clit before she could feel Miss Walker clench around her fingers. She did not move until Miss Walker began to wriggle, then she pulled out and wiped her fingers on the bed linen.

Miss Walker sighed happily and stretched again. “Thank you,” she mumbled.

“You don’t have to thank me every time I touch you,” Anne replied with a soft smile.

Miss Walker snuggled comfortably into her pillow. “I wish we could do this every morning.”

“We will,” Anne promised, picking up Miss Walker’s hand and kissing it,” when you move in with me at Shibden.”

Miss Walker tensed slightly and opened her eyes. “I should get dressed now,” she announced. “Will you ring for the maid, please?”

Anne got up and straightened her skirt. Then she heeded Miss Walker’s wish. “Do you want me to stay with you or shall I entertain Miss Parkhill?”

“Please stay,” Anne answered.

They were both aware that they wouldn’t be seeing a lot of each other during the next couple of weeks, so Anne was glad that Miss Walker wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. She sat down on the bench at the foot of Miss Walker’s bed and watched as the maid helped her get ready to receive Miss Parkhill.

“You look lovely,” Anne said once the maid was done.

Miss Walker looked at herself in the mirror.” Thank you.” A slight blush spread across her cheeks.

Anne offered Miss Walker her arm. “Shall we?”

Miss Walker took it and followed Anne out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Anne opened the door to the drawing room for her and held back while Miss Walker welcomed Miss Parkhill. Then she joined the conversation until there was a knock on the door, announcing that breakfast was ready.

The servant who opened the door held a letter in his hand. “This letter was delivered for you, ma’am,” he said, handing it over to Miss Walker.

Miss Walker looked at the writing and blanched. Anne could guess who had so rudely interrupted their joyful morning.

“It’s from Mr Ainsworth,” Miss Walker announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Ainsworth continues his pursuit of Miss Walker until Anne decides to step in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would post the next chapter on Wednesday, but I have uni until late in the evening tomorrow and I'm not sure I'll find the time, so here's the next chapter one day sooner ...

_Dearest Ann,_

_I hope my letter finds you in good health. I have yet to receive an answer to my previous correspondence, but I am assuming that the news of my wife’s accident has taken a toll on you, as it has on me. Therefore, it is even more important that we seek each other’s company during such a trying time, to console each other and remind each other of the deep bond we share._

_You might think me eager, but I am anxious to meet up with you after my arrival to comfort you and be comforted by you in return. My arrival is set for this Friday with the church meeting taking place the following Monday. Mr Priestley has invited me to stay with him and even though it pains me not to be as close to you as I would need to be, I have agreed that this is the most sensible arrangement, given the circumstances. I still hope you will spend the weekend with me. Your company would cheer me up immensely._

_I have arranged for this letter to be send ahead of me. I hope it find you in good health. After my arrival, I will make sure to meet up with you as soon as propriety permits. Please be ready to receive me._

_Your truest friend_

_Thomas Ainsworth_

Anne looked up from the letter at Miss Walker’s face. The disgust she felt she found mirrored there. Anne had known that Mr Ainsworth was a despicable man, but seeing it here, so clearly, in writing, made the anger she had felt during the last couple of days bubble to the surface again. If Miss Parkhill had not been in the room with them, she would have torn the letter to shreds and burned it. Instead, she took a deep breath and handed it back to Miss Walker.

Miss Parkhill was on tenterhooks. Anne could see that she desperately wanted to ask after the contents of the letter, but her good manners forbade her to. Miss Walker certainly was in no state to talk about what Mr Ainsworth had written – she looked close to tears. But to let Miss Parkhill in on their shared secret was out of the question. So Anne took charge.

“He must miss his wife very much,” she said carefully, “as I’m sure do you, Miss Walker.”

Miss Walker, who was still clutching the letter, blinked away tears. “Every day,” she confessed in a broken voice.

“Seeing him so soon after her … accident,” Anne hated using the same word as Mr Ainsworth, but she did not want to speak too openly in front of Miss Parkhill, “might bring back painful memories, surely?”

“Oh, don’t you want to see him?” Miss Parkhill interrupted.

Anne looked at her in confusion. “This is a very trying time for Miss Walker. She is in no state to entertain.”

“But, surely, Mrs Ainsworth’s widower … you both lost someone who you were very close to,” Miss Parkhill pointed out.

“I don’t feel well,” Miss Walker interrupted.

And she looked the part. She was so pale that Anne feared she would faint. Anne immediately rushed to her side.

“Do you want to sit down?” she asked, putting an arm lightly around Miss Walker’s waist.

Miss Walker was already tumbling backwards onto the settee. Anne had her hands full making sure she wouldn’t crash to the floor.

“Please, Miss Parkhill, would you run to the kitchen for a glass of water?” Anne asked, not taking her eyes off Miss Walker.

Miss Parkhill didn’t hesitate. “Of course.”

“You don’t have to see him,” Anne whispered as soon as Miss Parkhill was out the door. “Don’t listen to her, she has no say in this.”

“I’m so scared.” Miss Walker looked terrified. Her eyes were wide and fixed on a point slightly above Anne’s left ear. “He knows where I live – of course he does! There is nothing stopping him from coming here to look for me.”

“Yes, there is,” Anne protested. “I will stop him!”

Miss Walker laughed nervously. “Come now, be realistic. You can’t guard me all the time.”

“I will if I have to,” Anne contradicted her. “There is nothing here for scum like him.”

She tore Mr Ainsworth’s letter from Miss Walker’s hands and threw it into the fireplace. Then she grabbed the tinderbox from the mantelpiece and tried to ignite it.

“What are you doing?” Miss Walker sounded shocked.

“I’m getting rid of this,” Anne declared. “This will not hold any more power over you.”

The door to the drawing room opened and the cook came in, followed by Miss Parkhill.

“Miss Walker feels a chill;” Anne said immediately and drew herself up to her full height. “See that you get a fire going as quickly as possible.”

The cook curtseyed. “Yes, ma’am.”

Anne took the glass of water out of the cook’s hands and held it close to Miss Walker’s mouth so she could take a sip. If Miss Parkhill thought this was strange behaviour, she didn’t show it. While the cook was busy with the fireplace, Miss Parkhill sat down close to Miss Walker and took her hand into hers.

“I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” she mumbled. “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I know you didn’t,” Miss Walker answered. “You have nothing to do with it.”

Anne made sure Miss Walker had a couple of sips of water before she was satisfied. In the meantime, the cook had started a fire, and there was nothing left of Mr Ainsworth’s letter except ashes.

***

Anne had to prepare herself for Friday as best as she could. She knew that, even though Mr Ainsworth hadn’t received an answer to one of his letters from Miss Walker, he would still try to see her. She needed to be with Miss Walker as much as possible. Even though she doubted he would force his way into the house when she refused to see him, she still needed to be there when he called to make sure Miss Walker was all right.

Anne was used to dealing with jealous husbands. Even though she had hardly ever met one who had deserved to be with his wife, she could see they had a point. But Mr Ainsworth, newly widowed, had no claim to Miss Walker, and he wouldn’t even take no for an answer. This made Anne’s blood boil. She also knew that the last thing they needed was for her to lose her cool in front of Mr Ainsworth. That would mean he had won.

Friday morning, Anne set off to Crow Nest, her thoughts on the day ahead. They just needed to get through the weekend and Mr Ainsworth would be gone again. Provided he did not get the position he was applying for. If he did, then Anne needed to come up with a plan fast.

Maybe, she thought, she should visit him instead of waiting for Mr Ainsworth to come to them. She would not talk to him directly; one option was to pay a visit to Mrs Priestley on one errand or another, just to get a look at the man, maybe intimidate him a bit. Miss Walker would not need to know about the visit, of course. And Anne would only take this step if Mr Ainsworth kept persisting in his pursuit of Miss Walker. If that was the case, he needed to know who he was dealing with.

“How are we today?” Anne asked cheerfully as she rushed into the drawing room.

“Miss Lister!” Miss Parkhill had taken a shining to her and she made good use of the situation by having her keep a close watch on Miss Walker.

“And a good morning to you, Miss Parkhill,” Anne replied. “How is our mutual friend?”

“She’s still in bed,” Miss Parkhill answered. “Yesterday evening, she was somewhat nervous, and I couldn’t keep her still, no matter how hard I tried. Today is an exciting day, after all.”

“Why is that?” Anne asked. She remained standing, too anxious to see Miss Walker to sit down.

“Mr Ainsworth is arriving today, isn’t he?” Miss Parkhill explained.

“Oh, him,” Anne said, wrinkling her nose and waving her hand dismissively. “I wouldn’t get my hopes up on seeing him here any time soon if I were you, Miss Parkhill.”

Before Anne could be asked to elaborate, the door opened, and Miss Walker came in.

“Anne!” she exclaimed. “I heard the doorbell and …”

“… and you were expecting someone else,” Anne finished the sentence for her.

“Who were you expecting?” Miss Parkhill wanted to know. “Mr Ainsworth?”

“Yes,” Miss Walker admitted slowly.

“He’ll be around in no time to see you, I’m sure of it,” Miss Parkhill said. “He might be just as excited to see you as you are to see him.”

How someone could misread Miss Walker’s true feelings for Mr Ainsworth so drastically, Anne couldn’t understand. To her, it was obvious that Miss Walker recoiled at the thought of this man coming to visit her. Nothing in her behaviour or her body language suggested a single fond thought for him. Anne knew she had to move the conversation into a different direction or she risked losing Miss Walker to her bedroom again.

“Let’s not give any more though to what might happen,” she interrupted Miss Parkhill. “It’s never a good idea to dwell on fantasies. Let us have breakfast instead.”

Miss Walker agreed thankfully, and they took their places at the table in the dining room. Anne’s usual spot forced her to sit with the back to the window. Normally, she didn’t mind because Miss Walker looked beautiful in the light coming in, but it also made it impossible to see if someone was approaching the house.

Miss Parkhill chatted away while Anne stared at Miss Walker, not tasting the food she put in her mouth. She was angry with herself for being so nervous about Mr Ainsworth. She wasn’t scared of him calling at the house because she knew what she would say to him to put him in his place. No, she was scared of what it would do to Miss Walker, knowing that he was so close.

Miss Walker did not eat much during breakfast, but once they had moved back to the drawing room, she became more relaxed. She could be persuaded to a game of backgammon with Anne while Miss Parkhill read to them from a novel. Even Anne forgot her worries about Mr Ainsworth over the merry company she was in.

When the doorbell rang, her first thought was of Mrs Priestley who was paying a visit to Miss Walker. When a servant came in, carrying another letter, she couldn’t help but sigh.

“I’ll take it, thank you, James,” she said, taking the letter from him.

James didn’t protest. It was just a note, without an envelope, written on one of Mrs Priestley’s cards, but in Thomas Ainsworth’s handwriting,

“He’s inviting you to dinner,” Anne said, staring at the note.

“Will you go?” Miss Parkhill said immediately. “Oh please, say you’ll go.”

“When?” Miss Walker wanted to know, ignoring Miss Parkhill.

“He doesn’t specify,” Anne answered. “My guess is, whenever it is most convenient for you.”

“I cannot go,” Miss Walker decided. “I don’t feel well.”

“Won’t you give it a try, at least?” Miss Parkhill looked disappointed. “You don’t have to have dinner with him, if you don’t feel up to it. Invite him here for tea instead.”

Anne wished Miss Parkhill not to be there. She put too much pressure on Miss Walker. Anne thought it might be best, after all, to explain the situation – not in detail, of course, but enough to make it clear it wouldn’t be a good idea for Miss Walker to meet Mr Ainsworth.

“I don’t think I’m well enough for that either,” Miss Walker said slowly.

“Shall we send him a reply then?” Anne asked. She thought it might be better to stop ignoring him because then his unwanted advances might cease.

“I’m not sure I feel well enough,” Miss Walker decided.

“I’ll help you,” Anne said, clapping her hands together. She stood up and rushed over to the writing desk where Miss Walker kept all her stationary. “We’ll just tell him you are not well enough to leave the house or to entertain.”

Miss Walker had her lips pressed together but nodded.

“Miss Parkhill, could you do me a favour?” Anne addressed their company. “Could you find James and tell him to find someone to deliver the letter for Miss Walker?”

If Miss Parkhill was surprised by being sent away, she didn’t let it show, but set off right away.

“Quickly, now,” Anne said, “before she comes back.”

She guided Miss Walker to the writing desk, where she had already prepared everything. Miss Walker wrote down every word Anne told her to: Mr Ainsworth’s advances were not wanted, Mrs Ainsworth had been a very good friend and it was much too soon after her untimely death, and Miss Walker wasn’t feeling well enough to see anyone at the moment.

When Miss Parkhill returned, the letter was finished and waiting for delivery. “What did you tell him?” she wanted to know.

“That I don’t feel well enough to see him.”

Anne handed the letter to the messenger. “And I’m sure he will understand that, seeing that he is such a good friend of yours.”

Miss Parkhill looked disappointed but didn’t discuss the matter further. Anne was glad about it. She knew that, to a woman like Miss Parkhill, Mr Ainsworth seemed to be the ideal match. Maybe she read Miss Walker’s reluctance to meet with him as wanting to keep up appearances. She was glad she could be there for Miss Walker to support her. If she had been alone with Miss Parkhill, she might have gotten married to Mr Ainsworth.

***

Anne had a good feeling when she woke up on Saturday morning. It seemed to her that Mr Ainsworth had finally given up on reaching Miss Walker. Friday had gone by without any incidents and when Anne had left for Shibden in the evening, Miss Walker had been in high spirits. Even though she doubted she would be needed at Crow Nest today, she still set off early in the hope of persuading Miss Parkhill to go back home, so she could have Anne to herself again.

The two women were already having breakfast when she arrived. Miss Walker was glowing. She beamed at Anne when she stepped into the room. The dark circles under her eyes were gone. A healthy blush was spreading across her cheeks. Everything about this picture made Anne want to fall to her knees and kiss her.

After breakfast, they decided to go for a walk. Miss Parkhill didn’t want to join them. She would use the time to catch up on her correspondence. Anne wasn’t sad because she had been longing to spend some time alone with Miss Walker.

Before they could leave through the back door, James caught up with them.

“Miss Walker, Mr Ainsworth is here to see you.”

Anne hadn’t thought about him all morning, and neither had Miss Walker, judging by the look on her face.

“What do you want me to tell him?” James asked.

“Tell him to go away,” Anne snapped.

“No, don’t tell him that,” Miss Walker interjected. “Tell him I’m not well enough to see anyone.”

“He told me to specifically mention his name to you,” James said. “He’s sure you will want to see him.”

“I can’t,” Miss Walker said. “I won’t see him.”

“Very well, ma’am,” James nodded.

Miss Walker leaned against the wall, catching her breath. Anne listened intently to the muttered voices of James and another man.

“Has he gone yet?” Miss Walker asked.

“I don’t think so.” Anne had no idea what was taking so long. “I don’t think he wants to listen to James. Let me go and talk to him.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mr Ainsworth refuses to leave Miss Walker alone, Anne has to come to a decision on how to proceed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm no expert in 19th century fashion and I realised this too late.

“No, Anne, please,” Miss Walker tried to protest.

“He needs to hear it from someone with authority,” Anne told her in a calm voice. “I’ll just tell him to leave.”

Miss Walker gripped Anne’s sleeve. “Please,” she whispered.

Anne pulled her close and kissed her softly. “Everything will be all right.” She stroked Miss Walker’s hair. “I’ll talk to him quickly and then we can set off on our walk. Just wait for me in the garden.” She kissed Miss Walker again, then opened the back door for her. “While I’m gone you can decide where you want me to take you.”

Miss Walker looked miserable, but Anne was determined to put an end to the whole affair. Mr Ainsworth wouldn’t refuse her wishes, she was sure of it. After all, she was a woman of high social standing. She strode to the front door, where she found James still in an argument with the man she had spent a lot of time thinking about.

“What seems to be the problem, James?” Anne knew she was committing a social faux pas by addressing a servant of low social status first, but she wanted to show Mr Ainsworth he wasn’t welcome.

Mr Ainsworth was smaller than she had imagined. He was as tall as she and reminded her of a pigeon. He had large, watery eyes that looked at her in confusion.

“Anne Lister, of Shibden Hall,” Anne said in his direction without offering him her hand. “Miss Walker isn’t well enough to receive anyone. Let me walk you to the gate.”

She started walking past him, so Mr Ainsworth was forced to follow her.

“Excuse me, who are you?” he asked.

Anne waited until she had heard the sound of James closing the door before answering. “Anne Lister. Of Shibden Hall.”

Mr Ainsworth stopped, so Anne was forced to do the same. She turned around and glanced at him in annoyance.

“ _The_ Anne Lister?” he asked.

“I couldn’t possibly know how many Anne Listers you know,” Anne snapped. He wanted him to know that she despised him and every moment she spent with him was wasted time to her.

“Miss Walker’s friend?” Mr Ainsworth tried to clarify.

Anne nodded briefly. “Yes, and I’m in a hurry.”

She started walking again and Mr Ainsworth followed her, albeit slowly.

“I just wanted to visit Miss Walker.” Mr Ainsworth talked as slowly as he walked. “Surely she can see me for five minutes.”

“No,” Anne answered simply.

Mr Ainsworth stopped again. He looked alienated. “I don’t know if you know this, but we are very old friends. My late wife and Miss Walker were best friends, we shared a special bond.”

Anne stepped closer to Mr Ainsworth, so she would be able to whisper what she wanted to say next. To her satisfaction, Mr Ainsworth took a step back. “I know all about the _bond_ you shared with Miss Walker behind your wife’s back. Only, Miss Walker is not as naïve as you would like to think.”

“I don’t know what she told you, but I can assure you that my intentions regarding Miss Walker are very honourable,” Mr Ainsworth said through gritted teeth.

It filled Anne with satisfaction that she had been able to get a rise out of him. “Just because you intend to wed her first this time do not make them honourable,” Anne pointed out.

Mr Ainsworth took another step back. “I don’t know what you are implying, madam, but whatever Miss Walker told you about our friendship, please keep in mind that you only know one part of the story.”

Anne laughed bitterly. “I know enough to say I certainly wouldn’t call it a friendship.”

“Do you always judge the lives of people you don’t know with such relish?” Mr Ainsworth wanted to know.

“I’m going to make you an offer,” Anne said, ignoring Mr Ainsworth’s question. “Even if they offer you the position, you won’t take it and you will leave here as soon as possible.”

Mr Ainsworth looked at her more surprised than offended. “Excuse me? Who do you think you are that you can decide what I will do with my life?”

“I told you,” Anne said with a shrug. “I’m Anne Lister of Shibden Hall.”

“You keep saying that as if it’s supposed to have some kind of meaning to me.”

Anne looked back at the house, aware that they were still in sight of it. She hadn’t managed to get rid of Mr Ainsworth yet, as she had promised to Miss Walker, and they were back at the start of their conversation.

Anne started walking again and was relieved when Mr Ainsworth followed her. At least there was no resistance in this aspect of their interaction. She noticed he was struggling trying to keep up with her and it filled her with satisfaction.

“I wanted to give you the opportunity to do the right thing, but if you refuse, then I have to make sure myself that you stay away from Miss Walker and out of Halifax.”

“And how do you plan to do that?”

Anne lowered her voice but didn’t slow down. “I’m going to expose you as an adulterer.”

Mr Ainsworth laughed. “And here I was thinking you might really pose a threat for me. It’s going to be my word against Miss Walker’s and if you know anything about her, then you know she falters under the slightest pressure.”

Anne wasn’t impressed. “If _you_ would know anything about her, then you would realise you don’t want her as your enemy.”

Mr Ainsworth laughed again. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I have to fear anything from a couple of hysterical women.”

Anne was used to men not taking her seriously. Usually, she talked over them or put an end to their conversation easily, but something about Mr Ainsworth bugged her. She had the feeling he wouldn’t leave Miss Walker be until she would take drastic measures.

“Would you care to take that back?” Anne asked calmly, signalling to Mr Ainsworth that his behaviour was appalling, and she knew how to behave appropriately in such a situation.

“You women need to learn where your place is,” Mr Ainsworth replied. “It’s at the side of a man, heeding his every wish, in case you were wondering.”

This time it was Anne who had to stop. Mr Ainsworth wasn’t trying anymore to hide what he was thinking, and she hadn’t anticipated he would react this way. It was seldom the case that she was speechless, but his insubordination showed her she wouldn’t be able to make him see reason by talking to him.

“How is it possible that a man of the scripture knows so little about the world?” she mumbled. “You surprise me, Mr Ainsworth.”

“You don’t surprise me, Anne,” he replied. “I’ve heard rumours about you, and I would advise you to let go of your sinful lifestyle and repent. It’s not too late. For your sake, but also for Miss Walkers.”

“I don’t know what you heard about me,” Anne hissed, “but my _lifestyle_ is not your concern. What should worry you, however, is that my brother taught me how to use the sword.”

“Why should that be of any concern to me?” Mr Ainsworth wanted to know.

“Because I demand satisfaction, sir,” Anne said proudly, “for your cruel comments, for your insinuations regarding my life, and for your insolent behaviour towards Miss Walker.”

Mr Ainsworth stared at her in disbelief before starting to laugh. “You are joking, surely? Despite your appearance, you are still a woman, if I’m not mistaken.”

“This will not stop me from demanding satisfaction. If you would know anything about me, as you claim you do, you would know that.”

“This is preposterous!”

Anne took off one of her gloves and threw it at Mr Ainsworth. “There! You will hear from my second.” Then she turned around to leave Mr Ainsworth standing where he was. As soon as she was out of his sight, she took off her other glove and stuffed it into her coat pocket, so Miss Walker wouldn’t get suspicious.

“There you are!” Miss Walker pulled her into a tight hug as soon as she had stepped through the door. “I was getting worried.”

Anne reciprocated the hug. “Yes, he took some convincing, but I am assuming he won’t bother you again.”

“What did you say to him?” Miss Walker pulled away and gave her a soft kiss.

“I won’t bore you with the details of our conversation,” Anne said dismissively. She took both of Miss Walker’s hands into hers. “Have you decided where you want me to take you on our walk?”

“No!” Miss Walker looked shocked. “I haven’t thought about it, I was so worried about you.”

“Really, there is no need to worry,” Anne assured her again. “Do you want me to decide where to go?”

Miss Walker nodded, so Anne took her hand and led her to the back door.

“I want you to relax and enjoy the rest of the day, all right?”

Miss Walker nodded once. “Can we go to your little hut?” she asked quietly.

Anne had to smile. “That’s where I wanted to take you, yes.”

They walked through Miss Walker’s garden in silence, keeping a distance between them as long as they were in sight of the house – Anne would have liked to be closer to Miss Walker, but she didn’t want to push her, so she waited until they were under the cover of the trees before she offered Miss Walker her arm.

“Aren’t your hands cold?” Miss Walker asked, stroking Anne’s bare skin with her gloved hand.

“Not while I’m this close to you.”

Miss Walker blushed and glanced at the floor. “I’m glad to have you in my life,” she said slowly. “I don’t know what I would have done without you when Mr Ainsworth’s letter arrived.”

“You would have managed fine on your own, I’m sure of it,” Anne said. “You’re braver than you think.”

“Am I?”

“It takes a lot of courage to not give in when a man is so persistent,” Anne explained. “The easiest thing would have been to welcome him into your home, but you refused to do that.”

Miss Walker sighed. “I guess so. But you gave me the strength to have so much courage.”

Anne smiled softly. “Maybe so.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Miss Walker demanded to know.

“I would never dare to make fun of you,” Anne assured her. “I’m glad I have such a positive influence on you.”

They continued to talk in quiet voices, Anne soon changing the subject to books and travel. Miss Walker listened to her intently as she told her stories about Paris. The time flew by quickly and soon they reached the chaumière. Anne opened the door for Miss Walker and then rushed to the fireplace to light a fire because it was chilly in the small hut.

“I never asked you … why did you build that?” Miss Walker asked while Anne was busy.

“It’s romantic, isn’t it?” Anne answered.

“Yes …”

“And we can be to ourselves here. We don’t have to worry about any unwanted visitors coming in unannounced.”

“Yes, that’s the reason I wanted to come here.”

“Are you thinking of him interrupting us again?”

“No, actually.” Miss Walker bit her lip. “I just wanted to be alone with you for a while.”

Anne joined Miss Walker on the chaise longue. “We can be together all the time in spring when you’re coming to the continent with me.”

“That’s not what I meant, Anne.”

Anne, who was still a bit rattled because of her conversation with Mr Ainsworth, only caught on slowly. “Oh.”

“How are your hands? Still cold?”

Anne rubbed them together. “There’ll be warm in a minute.”

“Here, let me.”

Miss Walker took Anne’s right hand and began to kiss it softly. Anne stopped breathing as she watched, feeling Miss Walker’s warm lips against her skin. She let Miss Walker continue with the other hand, then pulled her close. Miss Walker immediately moved towards her.

Anne, who had still been wearing her coat, began to take it off.

“Do you feel warm yet?” Miss Walker wanted to know.

“I told you, I never felt cold in the first place,” Anne reminded her.

Miss Walker moved even closer until she was sitting on Anne’s lap. Anne began to kiss her neck, and Miss Walker moaned quietly and shifted around. It was obvious that she was eager for Anne to touch her, but Anne was determined to take her time. They were finally alone and didn’t have to worry about anyone interrupting them. She didn’t know when she would be this close to Miss Walker again and she wanted to make the most of it.

Anne moved up to kiss Miss Walker’s cheeks and lips while stroking her side, from her waist to her shoulder. It was so quiet in the chaumière that the only sounds Anne could hear were the one that her hand made against the fabric of the dress and Miss Walker’s breathing, which became more ragged as she continued. Their kiss became deeper, and when Anne bit Miss Walker’s lip, she moaned loudly, before immediately pulling back.

“You can be as loud as you want,” Anne reminded her. “No one can hear us here.”

“It’s not that,” Miss Walker admitted. “I don’t want you to think badly of me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“You haven’t even done anything yet and I’m already … you know, like this.”

Anne pretended to be offended. “I haven’t done anything?”

“No!” Miss Walker exclaimed. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Ann, I love nothing more than touching you and hearing those sweet sounds,” Anne said softly. “Please don’t stop.”

Miss Walker nodded. She leaned in, her lips parted slightly, and her eyes closed. Able to read the signs this time, Anne continued to kiss her. The kisses grew more heated and with the fire burning and the stuffy air in the small room and Miss Walker being so close to her, Anne began to feel hot. Without breaking the kiss, she began to fumble for the buttons on Miss Walker’s dress. Miss Walker let her continue and soon the buttons were undone, and Anne was presented with the challenge of undoing the corset.

“Are you planning on undressing me completely?” Miss Walker whispered.

“Well, not _completely_ ,” Anne answered. “I’m just trying to get the biggest obstacles out of the way.”

Miss Walker smirked. “Would you really say my corset is the biggest obstacle?” She stood up and stepped out of the dress.

“That depends on what you want me to do,” Anne replied.

“Do I get to choose something?” Miss Walker remained standing and looked down at Anne with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Anne knew she already looked flushed from kissing Miss Walker, but the way Miss Walker looked at her made her blush. It wasn’t often that a woman managed to unhinge her so.

“You did very well last time,” Anne remarked.

“Can’t you guess what I want?” Miss Walker asked, lifting the hem of her chemise a bit.

Anne bit her lip. She now felt hot all over, but she kept telling herself it was because of the fire.

“Come here,” she said softly to Miss Walker.

Miss Walker did as she was told. Now that she had gotten rid of her dress, it was much easier for her to straddle Anne, and she did so. They started kissing again; Anne had one hand on Miss Walker’s hip to stabilise her, the other in her hair. Miss Walker, in turn, had both her hands on the back rest of the chaise longue, so she was trapping Anne completely again.

When Miss Walker began to roll her hips suggestively, Anne let go of her hair and lifted the chemise. Anne was glad to discover that Miss Walker was wearing open drawers for once. It made her wonder if she had planned for something like this to happen all along.

When Anne touched Miss Walker, she was rewarded with another loud moan. This time, there was no holding back. Miss Walker was as wet as Anne herself felt and she couldn’t help but smile against Miss Walker’s lips. Miss Walker had her eyes closed, but she was still seeking out Anne’s mouth with her lips and tongue. Anne, on the other hand, had her eyes open. She liked to watch the look on Miss Walker’s face as she slowly pushed one finger inside her, then another.

Miss Walker moaned loudly again, then threw her head back, her eyes still closed. Anne couldn’t help but watch her and cherish every moment of it. Slowly, Anne began to tease Miss Walker’s clit with her thumb and Miss Walker began to roll her hips faster as a response. Anne had to grip Miss Walker’s hip harder to keep them both steady, but it was getting more and more difficult to focus on the task at hand because Anne felt distracted by the movements and sounds Miss Walker made.

Anne could watch and feel Miss Walker’s orgasm building. She wasn’t holding back anymore. Her moans filled the small space of the chaumière. When Miss Walker came, she didn’t stop moving, but continued to roll her hips until her legs began to shake and she collapsed on top of Anne.

Anne kissed her damp forehead, while carefully removing her fingers. “You look pretty when you are like this.”

Miss Walker looked up to smile at her. “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk back. You’re going to have to carry me.”

Anne kissed Miss Walker’s forehead again. “We can stay here for a while.”

Miss Walker moved off of Anne, so she was sitting next to her. She put her head on Anne’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Anne watched her, thinking that no matter what would happen between her and Mr Ainsworth, it was definitely worth it.


End file.
